


rhythm after summer

by Suicix



Series: september boys [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Late Summer, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seasonal, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The sky has started to turn orange-yellow-peach, and the evening air is warm, its heat only dissipating for a moment because of a mild breeze, and Jinyoung sits outside on the balcony, looking out at the city. Seoul looks even bigger from where he’s sitting, and somewhere out there are Mark and Youngjae, taking Coco for her evening walk. They should be back sometime soon, actually, and as much as Jinyoung likes his own space, he can’t wait for them to return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> huh, this is the first fic of this ship on the archive! i've been the first to write certain ships for other fandoms, but i didn't think i'd manage to do that here. title is because of the exo cbx song, yes - what a great song on a great mini album!

The sky has started to turn orange-yellow-peach, and the evening air is warm, its heat only dissipating for a moment because of a mild breeze, and Jinyoung sits outside on the balcony, looking out at the city. He’s alone out here: it’s just him and his thoughts and the book he finished earlier and the cushions he brought through from the living room so he doesn’t have to lean against the concrete wall of the apartment block. There’s an almost empty glass on the seat beside him, the last of the ice cubes melted away into water by the heavy late August sun, and Jinyoung drinks, savouring the coolness, draining the glass.

Seoul looks even bigger from where he’s sitting, and somewhere out there are Mark and Youngjae, taking Coco for her evening walk. They should be back sometime soon, actually, and as much as Jinyoung likes his own space, he can’t wait for them to return. They’re not even going to do anything particularly out of the ordinary – just order their dinner in and have a lazy evening, one that ends with the three of them warm and satisfied, curled up together in bed – but Jinyoung’s looking forward to it all the same.

And, on a bigger scale, he’s looking forward to the rest of the year with Mark and Youngjae – to the autumn and the winter and the new year when it rolls around, too. Even now, as this month’s about to end, Jinyoung can’t help but wonder what the next one might bring. A new season, colder weather, and all their birthdays as well, he guesses. _September should be one big birthday party for you three, right?_ Jackson had said once, and Jinyoung had laughed and told him he’s welcome to throw as many parties as he wants for them as long as Jackson’s the one paying for it all, and as long as they don’t take place in Mark and Jinyoung’s apartment.

Youngjae doesn’t live with them all the time ( _yet_ , Jinyoung tells himself), instead dividing his time between here and university and going home for the vacations, but it just makes the afternoons he spends here and the nights he stays over all the more special. Even if they have the most unexciting sounding time, even if they just have a quiet night like they’ve got planned for tonight, it’s still special. Youngjae and Mark make it so. Jinyoung hopes he does the same for them in return.

Luckily, it isn’t long before Jinyoung’s pulled out of his thoughts of them by the sound of them actually coming back, by two different noises: the front door opening and soft barking coming from the same direction.

“Hyung, we’re home!” There’s the sound of Youngjae’s voice from inside the apartment, too, and hearing him call here _home_ when it isn’t even really where he lives – well. Jinyoung can’t even describe how that feels. It’s like everything’s falling into place as it should be, the satisfying click of three puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. It means a lot, basically, that Youngjae’s so comfortable here, that Jinyoung and Mark have made that happen. There’s no universe where opening up your relationship to a third person could be called easy, Jinyoung’s sure of it, but he thinks he and Mark and Youngjae are doing a pretty good job of it. Youngjae is a laugh that feels the same way the sun does, a burst of loud in Mark and Jinyoung’s usual quiet. There’s no greeting from Mark, not yet, but Jinyoung knows he’ll get that when they join him out here.

Coco scampers through to the balcony before either Mark or Youngjae get there themselves, and Jinyoung reaches down to stroke through her fur when she yaps at him. He might pretend to make a big deal out of the fact that she so obviously prefers both Youngjae and Mark to him, but he doesn’t _really_ have the heart to feign being mad at a dog, as petty as he knows he can be (as others have told him he can be). Now, Jinyoung just pets her, even holding out a hand to see if she’ll let him shake her paw, which, amazingly, she actually responds to: Youngjae has trained her well.

Youngjae himself is stepping through the door to the balcony soon enough, and Mark follows close behind, a quiet _hey_ and a steady hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder as he sits down beside Jinyoung, a light kiss pressed to Jinyoung’s cheek. Youngjae coos over the sight of Jinyoung with Coco, insisting on taking out his phone so he can get a photo of them, and so Jinyoung smiles for the camera. Next to him, Mark grins, too, teeth and peace sign both out in full force.

“How was your walk?” Jinyoung asks once Youngjae’s done showing him the photo, done asking if he thinks it’s a good one (it is), and Youngjae launches into a list of every other dog they saw while they were out. He’s sitting on Jinyoung’s other side and talking with his hands, and Mark chips in with his thoughts occasionally, his hand in Jinyoung’s now, thumb slowly stroking over the skin. Between Youngjae’s brightness as he speaks, the heat of Mark’s hand – of Mark’s mere presence beside Jinyoung – and the sun still beating down even as it starts to set, Jinyoung feels so _warm_ , and not just in a physical sense, not just because it’s hot outside. He feels it deep in his chest, right through his bones, right through to his heart. People (mostly Yugyeom, and mostly jokingly) have called him cold before, but around these two, he just seems to melt, seems to melt as easily as ice in the sun.

The heat reminds him of the trip they took down to the south last month, all along the coast so both Jinyoung and Youngjae could visit family. They’ve yet to travel to California – all three of them together, anyway: Jinyoung’s been with Mark once before, when it was just them, no Youngjae yet – but Jinyoung figures they’ve got all the time in the world for that. He’s not usually one to be so idealistic, but somehow, he can’t seem to help it when it comes to Mark, to Youngjae.

As Youngjae continues to talk, Jinyoung reaches over so he’s holding one of Youngjae’s hands as well as Mark’s, lacing their fingers together, and Mark leans into Jinyoung a little more. It’s a small, silent gesture, just as so many things are when it comes to him and Mark, just as it always has been. Jinyoung catches Youngjae watching them sometimes, like he’s trying to work them out, like he’s trying to figure out where exactly he might fit (and Jinyoung can’t say where that is other than with him and Mark, other than _perfectly_ ).

The sky seems even more golden now, the sun sinking further down towards the horizon, and at some point, Jinyoung knows they should go inside so they can eat, so they’re not outside when it starts to get colder and darker, but for now, they’re here, watching one of the last sunsets of the summer take to the sky in all its glory, and, most importantly, together.

**Author's Note:**

> seeing as there's no other fic of this ship (yet), super thanks for reading - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
